


Our Life

by DsStarlight



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But that one did., I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I don't know how that one happened, I lied, I love this pairing, I'm not good at details so stuff may be missing, Idk where i'm going with this story tbh, It got really angsty, M/M, Parallel World Traveling, R27 - Freeform, Slowish build?, Tsuna was always reliable, Unreliable Narrator, characters are mentioned but like they might not be there for a long time, dun dun dunnnn, it gets really angsty later, not alot but it did, until he wasn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DsStarlight/pseuds/DsStarlight
Summary: Tsuna wanted a normal life, so he got what he wished for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I posted on AO3 so like i'm hella nervous. I'm not sure if I did this story justice, but like it was on the edge of my brain and it wouldn't leave me alone so. Thanks for reading and please leave reviews.

Tsuna would always think that a normal life would be better than the life he was suddenly thrown into. There were times where he would think about a life that Reborn wouldn’t have force himself as his tutor.  He wouldn’t have to go through all these trials to become a boss of a famiglia he didn’t even _want_. Instead he would still be stumbling through his school life and barely graduating out of high school. He most likely will end up in a community college, but it wasn’t like he would complain about it.

Maybe he would be lonely, but it would be _normal._ It would be something Tsuna had accomplish on his own. And it wasn’t something that he had to constantly be on his toes about.

But then Tsuna wouldn’t have any of the friends he has now. Instead he would be by himself and probably wouldn’t have friends even if he _was_ in a normal life.

Usually his friends would appear out of nowhere and Tsuna would forget about the whole thoughts of being normal. Because he had his friends and that, that was just enough for him.

(It doesn’t mean Tsuna doesn’t think about the whole thought of having a normal life. Especially when he signs as many paperwork as he does now, along with the whole take care of your family – there was so much blood on his hands- it just stresses him out just a bit. The thought just appears when he can’t handle his friends’ eccentric antics).

* * *

 It had caught Tsuna out of surprise. Anyone would have been surprise if they were in his position.

He remembers going to bed after a very stressful meeting conference with another famiglia. And then his guardians were arguing with one another after the meeting was over. (There was now a broken room in the mansion, _again_ ). Tsuna was just so done that he didn’t even bother to look at his guardians. Not even yell at them, or scold them.

The amount of stress piling up was irritating him and seeing his guardians arguing almost set him off an angry tangent.

He left the room and went straight to bed.

(He also drank a lot of alcohol, but no one needs to know about that).

Then he wakes up with a horrible headache and regrets drinking before going to sleep; only to see a different ceiling than he was used too and a rigid bed, instead of his fluffy one.

Tsuna admits, he panics and flails something he hasn’t done since he was in middle school. He quickly calms himself down and begins to investigate.

He’s in a dorm, not his room. He didn’t feel someone touching him to move him around, but he doesn’t remembering moving around in the middle of the night either.

Tsuna finds a calendar next to a mirror and it’s on the month of December. Two weeks were crossed out with bold words saying ‘FINALS.’

He was in a college dorm, and it wasn’t the college he had attended. He went to a college in Italy, but it seems like this college was in Japan. He had also de-aged.

His headache still wasn’t going away, and it didn’t take him long to understand that it was his intuition. The feeling of dread rose in his stomach, along with a sense of freedom.

* * *

Tsuna thought about contacting Byakuran. He could give Tsuna the answers he is looking for, but Tsuna pushes that thought away. Byakuran was too far away, probably somewhere in Italy, and Tsuna in this world wasn’t rich. Barely able to pay his college fee’s and was working a part time job at a café near the school.

_I’ll wait for someone to notice,_ is the thought Tsuna tells himself. He prides himself for his bonds with his friends, they’ll obviously notice if he was gone.

(Instead they don’t come for him, and Tsuna is forced to adjust to a life that isn’t filled with people trying to kill you. No one was there to snipe him if he lets his guard down. Tsuna feels uneasy and maybe a little afraid).

* * *

The transition isn’t easy. College is easy; he already went through all this. But it’s the feeling of loneliness gathering in his stomach each passing day. He feels the anxiety gnarling in the back of his head. That he’ll be here for a long time alone.

Maybe it’s the thought of being alone that makes him fear this world. He once thought that a normal life would have been stress free and calm. But it wasn’t.

He didn’t have his friends around him. Tsuna checked if any of his friends were around in this school, or anywhere in Japan. But it seems like Kyoya wasn’t in Nanimori, instead he was in Italy.

Tsuna then figures out that someone else had become the Vongola Decimo and his friends – his guardians; his _family-_ wasn’t going to ever be his friends.  Instead they were close to someone else that wasn’t Tsuna and it made Tsuna feel bitter.

_Don’t think about the past, Dame-Tsuna; instead adjust to the present,_ Reborn’s voice echoes in Tsunas’ head. So he just adjust, even if he was stumbling along the way, it’s the only way for him to stay as positive as he can.

* * *

 When Tsuna was in the University in Italy, he took a major that would help him in the mafia life. But he wasn’t in the mafia in this life, so in this life he took a Business major. It was a pretty boring major for Tsuna to take, but it was something for him to apply in this life. Maybe he’ll open a café somewhere, he was pretty good cook.

Working part time in a café was pretty good practice if he wanted to open a café himself.

(But then he’ll start thinking about how his friends would have worked with him in that café. Probably causing a ruckus and being rude to the customers and it suddenly makes him lonelier than he already is).

Just like Tsuna was in Middle school, he wasn’t all that popular here in this college. It was difficult making friends and most people didn’t want to talk to Tsuna because they all remember him from high school. So Tsuna was pretty isolated, but the customers in the café he works at were friendly, enough to make him laugh and wake up every morning.

2 months flashes by and Tsuna had adjusted pretty well. Every day was quiet; there wasn’t anything to disturb his routine.

Wake up in the morning and go to work until the afternoon. Then he would go to his classes and finish any of the homework that his professor would assign. He remembers Reborn telling him that having a routine was dangerous. It makes his vulnerable to any assassins that are aiming at him.

Maybe it was paranoia, but Tsuna took those words to heart. There were days where he would randomly do something different just to throw anyone off.

But everything has been so peaceful Tsuna almost forgot about the dangerous life he once was in.

* * *

 Then suddenly Tsuna saw Reborn in this world and everything was thrown off.

* * *

 It was a regular day at the café, a little slow since it was a Sunday. Everyone was too busy doing last minute stuff to stop by the café. So Tsuna took that opportunity to just relax and let his mind wander off.

He was alerted by the chiming of the café entrance. He turns his head only to feel everything just freeze. A tall man with curly sideburns and a fedora hat enters the café. And Tsuna felt that feeling of hope rise in him.

_Maybe it’s Reborn, the Reborn I know. Maybe he’s here to take me back,_ Tsuna thought, only to feel that hope shatter, because this Reborn is looking around the café and doesn’t look at Tsuna with familiarity.

“Welcome,” Tsuna says politely. Reborn looks up and nods, before walking towards a table in the far corner.

He’s glad that he wasn’t the only one working, and Ayami went to take Reborns’ order.

If Tsuna was the one who went to Reborn, he doesn’t know if he could act professional. That he might not break down because the following months weren’t hard, but it was lonely. And seeing a familiar face, it makes him feel the need to cry. (It hurts even _more_ when that person doesn’t even know who you are).

Reborn doesn’t stay for a long time, he comes and goes, and Tsuna hopes that he doesn’t come back.

_It hurts too much to see someone familiar,_ Tsuna thinks.

When he goes back to his dorm, he waves to his dorm mate before heading straight to his bed.

(If the water falling out of his eyes were tears, no one had to know that).

* * *

 But Reborn keeps on coming back, and Tsuna knows his days are counting down, because he can’t avoid serving Reborn forever, since he was a waiter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I'm not good with characterization nor am I good at typing characters with their canon personality. I just suck LOl, but I hope you guys like this chapter. It's unbeated so all my mistakes are my own. It's like drabble ish style, so there's barely any detail so.

Tsunas’ mom, Nana, is very different from his mom in his world. His mom usually didn’t worry much about where he went. Always was airheaded, and never questioned on how he got injured. She didn’t change all that much when she learned the truth about the mafia. Instead, she continued to smile and encourage everyone. Iemitsu and she stayed very much in love. Any time they had together, they were always happy. An atmosphere of love and happiness always surrounded them. Anytime Iemitsu would visit, Nana was at her happiest times.

 

But the Nana in this world constantly worries. She worries the amount that Kyoko worries about Ryohei. She gets anxious when Tsuna doesn’t call her on a daily basis, and is always happy to hear about the smallest things that happen to him.  It’s endearing and it makes Tsuna feel loved and coddled. He barely hears anything from his father in this world, but he wouldn’t be surprised to see that he barely visits home. If Tsuna isn’t the Vongola head in this world, then there wouldn’t be any means for him to tell his mother about the mafia at all.

 

(Then later on, when Tsuna visits, he figures out that Iemitsu and Nana are divorced. And Nana was a single parent when Tsuna was growing up, and had a severe case of depression. She was depressed because Iemitsu had left her and had an affair while he was away for work. Tsuna has a half-brother technically, and it makes him bitter, because the Iemitsu in this world was way more careless than the one from his world).

 

* * *

 

The first time Tsuna talks to the Reborn of this world it was only for 30 seconds.

 

It was a busy day and Ayumi and he were running around the café to bring all the orders to the customers. It just happens that Tsuna had Reborns’ espresso order and he had to deliver it. Ayumi was too busy with multiple orders and Tsuna didn’t want to bother her. So he put on his big boy pants and went to deliver the espresso.

 

“Here’s your order,” Tsuna said with a polite smile. Reborn grunted and Tsuna nodded before heading back to the counter. He didn’t have time to dwell in old memories; the café needed his undivided attention.

 

* * *

 

“He’s just so handsome,” a girl swooned, “he looks so mysterious and the way he would just smirk…” the girl trailed off.

 

“I wouldn’t mind going to all of his tutor lessons,” another girl said, sounding dazed.

 

Tsuna barely listens to any of the gossip that goes around in the school. It’s mostly because he is so busy and doesn’t have the time to listen to the latest rumors. But today was a different type of day. Lately, he has been hearing about a handsome tutor, and all the girls are practically worshiping the ground he walks on.

 

It isn’t only on the school ground, people talk about him in the café. It didn’t take Tsuna long to figure out that they were talking about Reborn. Since all the girls would come to the café because Reborn would be there. The girls, sometimes boys, would just stare at him. Of course, Tsuna wasn’t all that agitated about it. It means more business for the café. But Tsuna is just surprised that Reborn keeps on coming to this café.

 

Tsuna knows Reborn dislikes crowds. He can act like it doesn’t bother him all he wants, but he tries to avoid them for as long as he can. He’s a hitman, so he’s used to going to parties and seducing women and men. But Tsuna doesn’t understand why Reborn adds going to the café as part of his routine.

 

Reborn hated routines. Routines mean another way for an assassin to find him easily, another way to show vulnerability.   _So why does he keep on coming here?_ Tsuna would ask that question every single time he see Reborn come into the café.

 

* * *

 

“You should try ordering something other than espresso,” Tsuna says to Reborn, “the only thing I ever seen you order is espresso, never food.”

 

Reborn turns his head to look at Tsuna and raised an eyebrow. Tsuna rolls his eyes; obviously he’s trying to make small talk. He got tired of avoiding Reborn the whole time he sees him come into the café.  

 

“What I order is none of your business,” Reborn snapped, and Tsuna stayed quiet, _seems like someone isn’t having a good day_. Tsuna already knew that when he saw the way Reborn walk into the shop.

 

Tsuna stands there for a second before sighing. He leaves Reborn after that, but the whole time he was working, he felt eyes watching him the whole time. Tsuna doesn’t turn or look at Reborns’ direction, instead went on with his day.

 

_It doesn’t matter if Reborn is having a bad day,_ Tsuna will tell himself, _and he’s not the Reborn I know. I don’t have to worry about him._

 

He tries to push the feeling of concern and worry he feels.

 

* * *

 

When Tsuna enters his dorm room, he expects to see his dorm mate. But instead he finds someone surprising. The silver purple hair and the creepy smile, Tsuna recognize.

 

“Byakuran,” Tsuna breaths out and Byakuran smile widens.

 

“Tsu-chan, it seems you have gotten yourself in a bit of a predicament,” Byakuran says as he opens a new bag of marshmallows, “Sorry for being a little late, it took me awhile to figure out where you were, since my powers were sealed~.”

 

Tsuna felt so much relief and happiness at seeing someone familiar, someone he already knows.

 

“I’m happy to see you,” Tsuna says, his voice wavering a little. Because the past months weren’t easy, and Tsuna has been feeling so, so very lonely. But the look on Byakurans’ face makes Tsuna stop.

 

“It’s nice to see you too Tsu-chan, but there’s a big problem,” Byakuran says to Tsuna, his eyes opening up slightly and staring straight at Tsuna. “You’re here for a reason.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and Please leave a review if you can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, it's a pretty short chapter QQ. I have a bit of a writers block, and wow I have a lot of plot holes. SO I hope you guys like this new chapter I guess? LOL

“Sometimes life is just not fair Tsu-chan,” Byakuran says, “it only worries about balance, never the feelings of the people living.”

There was barely any conversation after that, because Byakuran left before Tsuna could say anything. Maybe what Byakuran said was a big hint to Tsuna; it caused his intuition to ring bells of warning to him.

And for the first time, Tsuna noticed there was a big gap in his own memories on how he got to this world in the first place.

* * *

Tsuna grew observant over the years- even in this new world he looks around corners and people gives him weird looks all the time, but better safe than sorry- to not find it a bit strange to find a tiny bottle of sleeping pills in his dorm. His intuition whispers _that this isn’t a coincidence_ and Tsuna stares at the bottle in his hand.

When he entered this world, he didn’t have any particular troubles sleeping, maybe in his original world he did, but the blood of others can cause you to have problems sleeping.

He gently put the bottle down, making a small note in the back of his mind.

* * *

“Having that much espresso can kill you, you know that right?”

“And that’s up to me if I want to drink this much espresso.”

“Try drinking a smoothie or something.”

“Bother someone else.”

* * *

Tsuna won’t admit it, but he sometimes fears visiting his mother sometimes. It’s not like she leave far away or anything, but she’s normal, but at the same time not there all the time. He loves her all the same, and he worries too much to be away.

(He won’t talk about the fact that she throws pans at him. Screams at everything, and drinks like a maniac.

Or the fact that he gently has to stop her from trying to put a knife to her own throat, along with the fact that she sometimes forgets to take her anti-depressant pills.

_She’s just sad, it’s not her fault,_ Tsuna will tell himself as he carries her up to her room after Nana’s hysterical fit).

(He hates his father in this world, so very much).

She’s a bit clingy, and she gets happy to hear everything that happens about him, but it’s his mom so he can’t really hate her.

* * *

“Do you always have to wear a suit everywhere you go?”

“It’s a classic type of look. The ladies don’t really mind, now go away.”

“Don’t you get hot?”

A smirk,” Are you trying to say I’m hot? How forward of you.”

Tsunas' face turns a bit red,” Who said I was trying to say that in the first place?”

* * *

Tsuna see’s Reborn in the college library, tutoring other kids. He raises his eyebrow when Reborn eyes meet his, and Tsuna just shakes his head. He goes to the non-fiction area, ignoring the little tutoring session happening.

But Tsuna starts to see Reborn everywhere on the school’s campus, and it makes him a bit suspicious.

* * *

Tsuna starts to understand why Reborn is there on school campus, when he overhears him talking to another student.

Talking about how they should start working for the famous Vongola Company, etc.

_Well seems like Reborn is still trying to recruit others into Vongola_ , Tsuna thought as he continues to walk past them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in like a while. I'm trying to figure out what I'm doing with this story. I don't know what I'm writing tbh, but I hope I can figure out what will happen soon! Uh, that's pretty much it. I hope you like the chapter! This isn't beta read or anything, so all the mistakes are on me. And I don't go to college so I don't know how stuff works, and shizz. I'm not that great with writing, so I make a lot of plural and comma problems and stuff. And dialogue isn't my strongest point, so I hope you guys enjoy!.

It’s a grey and cloudy day when Tsuna sees Hayato. Tsuna already expected to meet his friends (that aren’t his friends in this world) when he started adjusting to his new life. But it was unexpected and Tsuna wasn’t prepared.

Seeing that familiar scowl on Hayatos’ face, and him growling at the other waiters when they asked for his order, it sends an ache to his heart. It reminds him on how alone he truly is in this world.

Tsuna avoids Hayatos’ table, never getting closer than necessary. (He’s too afraid of breaking down in front of everyone. How he misses his friends, his guardians, and that he feels too lonely than he likes to admit).

* * *

 It was as if a chain of events started when Tsuna saw Hayato. The day after, Tsuna sees another familiar face.

“Hey!” A voice behind Tsuna calls out and he turns around. Tsuna chokes on his own spit, before calming himself down. Lo and behold Takeshi was running towards Tsuna, with that happy smile and carefree aura around him.

“Yes?” Tsuna replies, giving a small smile.

“I’m a little lost, haha! I wasn’t really paying attention, so I don’t know where to go! Haha,” Takeshi says with a sheepish smile. He puts a hand on the back of his neck, scratching it.

Tsuna just nods, “Where do you need to go?”

“I need to go to the library, I have to meet some friends, you see.” Takeshi replies, but there was this strange look on his face.

“Ah, the library is right at the corner over there.” Tsuna says, pointing to the direction of the library.

“Thanks! Oh, you wouldn’t mind taking me there?” Takeshi asks and Tsuna eyebrow furrows.

_He’s up to something…_ Tsuna thinks then it hits him, _most likely Reborn trying to recruit potential guardians._

“Sure, but I have to leave immediately after. I got a project to work on,” Tsuna replies, lying. Takeshi just gave a carefree smile.

“Oh! Thanks,” Takeshi replies.

After taking Takeshi to the library, Tsuna makes sure to be extra careful when he’s on campus; _I rather not bump into another familiar face._

( _I’m glad they are happy and okay,_ it becomes a mantra in Tsunas’ head. He doesn’t want to do anything reckless. _It’s not my job, I’m not their friend in this world,_ Tsuna tells himself).

* * *

“You should head to the library.”

“And why should I go there?”

“Well, I’m tutoring there. You seem like the type that doesn’t do well in school.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m doing pretty well. But thank you for the offer.”

* * *

Tsuna almost had a mental breakdown when he sees’ Kyoya, of all people, in the café.

_Why is he here?!? He hates crowded places!_ Tsuna thought.

It was as if the Gods heard Tsuna, because Kyoya only came to look at the café and left immediately after.

“Lately, there’s been some hot guys coming to our café,” Ayami casually said after Kyoya left. Tsuna let out a small sound and Ayami let out a small laugh.

“You’ve been avoiding them, except that one with the fedora,” she says, her eyebrows wiggling just a little. Tsuna could feel the tips of his ears getting red.

“T-that’s none of your business,” Tsuna stuttered out.

“Mhmm,” Ayami replies laughing at Tsunas’ embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and tell me how you think about this chapter! I'll try to respond to everyone's comments, but I'm kinda awkward, so I might not reply because I don't know how to respond Q.Q. BUT I LOVE EVERY ONES COMMENTS!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna discovers something new!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I lose motivation really quickly, and I have to figure out on how to write these stories and have them make sense. TT^TT To be honest, I'm writing things in a whim over here. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! All grammar mistakes our mine, ahhh. I believe I will have someone beta read my stories soon, so hopefully it'll be better. Also, the last name I used for Chrome is made up. I don't know her real last name so I just plugged one in.

Sometimes Tsuna gets nightmares. It isn’t like anyone _doesn’t_ get nightmares, but for Tsuna, it’s the cliché ones; nightmares that ends up with blood and the foul smell of rotting flesh. It’s always the same. Where he isn’t _fast enough_ ( _nononoi’mtoolatei’msosorry_ ) or he just can’t do anything to save his family at all ( _theywerejustkids,whyareyoudoingthisi’msosorrypleaseforgiveme_ ). There are times where he just has nightmares that replay the failures and mistakes he had made during the past year of his life.

 

Being a mafia boss wasn’t easy, or course not. There were days where Tsuna wanted nothing else to do, but to curl up and hope for the world to consume him whole. But Reborn taught him better, and Tsuna didn’t have the time to wallow in his own self pity (besides, Reborn would’ve tortured the crap out of him if he did give up).

 

But the nightmares he sees are something he never experienced before. It’s more of the phantom feeling of hands on his body ( _donttouchmedonttouchme_ ) and a feeling he just can’t place into words. There are times where he dreams of drowning. That the air doesn’t reach his lungs fast enough and everything is going to black. _I can’t breathe, someone please help me._ But Tsuna is observant, and if he lacks something, then his intuition is always there to back him up if he misses something.

 

So every other night, he just breathes. Breathes to find that air is in his lungs, and breathes to know that he is still alive.

 

(Tsuna doesn’t talk about the fact that he has to wear long sleeves even if it’s hot; that there are phantom pain that throbs on his arms and wrist. He won’t talk about the scars that litter his body, because Tsuna isn’t stupid.

 

He just won’t say anything).

 

* * *

 

Tsuna joins clubs; of course these clubs are more for him to have something on his schedule. He’s too used to the busy schedule and having things take up all his time, to the point where he doesn’t have time for himself.

 

So one of these clubs requires community service hours in the hospital, and Tsuna never complains about this. No point for him to complain, if he was completely honest. But today was one of those days, where Tsuna just wants to bump his head into the wall. Sometimes he just regrets his life choices and wishes that he could go back in time and strangle who ever put him in this world.

 

Tsuna does do his community service in the hospital. And it’s pretty late in night when Tsuna decides he needs to pack up or he’ll never finish any of the homework that he has to complete by tonight, only for him to past by a room that’s closed. It’s not unusual, since it was pretty late in the night. But it was the name that made him stop and stare.

 

_Matsuda Nagi_

 

_C-Chrome..?_ Tsuna stood there in shock. He felt like cold ice was washed on him because this doesn’t make sense. _Why is Chrome still in the hospital? Rokudo was supposed to save her and then she would become his vessel so…why?_

 

Tsuna felt like he was choking, because nothing is making sense. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath of air.

 

“Ah, Sawada-san, shouldn’t you be heading back to the dorms?” the nurse asks him. He looked to be about in his mid twenties, a little wet behind his ears nurse. Tsuna turned around and pressed his lips together.

 

“I’m sorry,” Tsuna apologizes, but all his words felt like granite on his tongue, “I know you just started to work her, but do you know anything about the person in this room?”

 

The nurse looked at Tsuna with curiosity and scrunched his eyebrows together.  “Hmm… from what I know, she’s been in there for 4 years. I believe it was due to a car accident. She’s been stuck in a coma since then. The doctors aren’t too sure if she’ll make it, since her organs aren’t that great.”

 

Tsuna stayed quiet. He stayed quiet for about 1 minute before he mustered up the courage to smile at the nurse.

 

“I see, thank you for telling me,” Tsuna replies, trying to keep his voice light.

“It’s no problem,” the nurse said back kindly, “It’s just sad to see that her parents don’t even bother to come and visit her. I believe she must be quite lonely.”

 

Tsuna felt guilt gather up in his stomach before he reached a conclusion. “Since I have to do community service hours, I’ll come visit her when I finish up. I rather she has company,” Tsuna says.

 

The nurse gives a mysterious smile. “That’ll be nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tsuna left the hospital with a feeling of sadness. _Why didn’t I notice this earlier…_

 

* * *

 

Light blue eyes glowed eerily in the corners of the hospital. A smirk covered the face of the kind nurse.

 

“Ho, so that’s Sawada Tsunayoshi..” he says into the darkness, “I guess I should speed things up.”

 

He starts to walk through the hallways of the hospital.

 

“Until next time, Vongola Decimo.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review and comment if you can c:. It's nice to hear what you guys think of the story xD.


End file.
